


don't stop me now (because i'm having a good time)

by Puckabrinaluver



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/pseuds/Puckabrinaluver
Summary: It was an easy miracle, underwear hanging in his closet in exchange for the precise amount it would sell for in the cash drawer. Aziraphale had been excited to put the lingerie on to rehearse for the next time he saw Crowley. It even fit, in all technicality, settling on his hips with room to move and mostly encompassing the wealth of his breasts— no worse off than the mannequin, really, with the top edge of his nipples peeking out of the simple lace cups.Still, it was quite a bit different than what he was used to. He felt ill-adjusted and not nearly as comfortable as he was in his normal, modest attire.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	don't stop me now (because i'm having a good time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueeenBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueeenBee/gifts).



> I haven't posted anything I've written in a long time. Please have some self-indulgent Aziraphale loving on himself.

The lingerie was new and very blue. It was a skimpy, sky-colored set he’d seen through the next door shop’s window, consisting of a small triangle-cup bra that didn’t quite cover the mannequin’s nipples and an itty bitty panty with corset ties in the back. Those paired nicely with the small set of white wings that were hidden on the mannequin and surprised Aziraphale when they ended up on his own hanger. He decided to try those on, too. Crowley would at least find the costume funny, if not as sexy as Aziraphale intended by buying it.

It was an easy miracle, underwear hanging in his closet in exchange for the precise amount it would sell for in the cash drawer of the shop. Aziraphale had been excited to put the lingerie on to rehearse for the next time he saw Crowley. It even fit, in all technicality, settling on his hips with room to move and mostly encompassing the wealth of his breasts— no worse off than the mannequin, really, with the top curve of his nipples peeking out of the simple lace cups. 

Still, it was quite a bit different than what he was used to. He felt ill-adjusted and not nearly as comfortable as he was in his normal, modest attire. 

The flimsy strap of the angel wings curled up in his armpit, and with a sigh, Aziraphale took them off. His own wings would suffice in this regard. Besides, he knew that Crowley would love the way he looked no matter what. 

It had taken them many times of making love to get to the point where Aziraphale could accept that Crowley was genuinely attracted the way he appeared. There were times where he still doubted himself, but now he felt steady in the knowledge that Crowley found him lovely no matter what. 

Aziraphale looked at himself in the mirror, flushing. His stomach was extended over the band of his underwear, and when he sucked it in he could better see the stretch marks across his hips and up past his belly button. His arms were loose, with fat under the thick swell of muscle that served to make them look even larger. How did Crowley find him appealing? 

Aziraphale looked down quickly in shame, but at that moment caught sight of the garter on his right thigh. His eyes trailed back up. 

Oh. 

His thigh was big, yes, much bigger than Crowley’s and not as muscular as it once was, but it was round and a bit pink. It was... Perfect. Perfect to bite into, lavish over, and mark up. 

Aziraphale slowly allowed his hand to dip down his leg, then stopped just above the ring of cloth, and dragged his nails up over his skin. The lines were intoxicating. 

“Oh,” he murmured aloud and watched as before him his own body went from worn down to perky and aroused. As he felt himself get hard, Aziraphale’s eyes fell to his cock. It was rather sexy, watching himself like this. 

His erection strained against his light blue panties, getting harder as he observed, and he gasped a little. Aziraphale’s hand scratched up his thigh again, and his other hand found itself on his collarbone, idly playing with his bra strap. He shifted into a couple of poses, watching with interest the roundness of his backside and the spattering of hair from the tops of his toes to the crown of his head. 

Not wanting to look away, but wanting to lay down and take care of the growing arousal between his legs, Aziraphale snapped. His miracle found him sprawled seductively on a plush bed, topped with purple silk sheets, with a luxuriously soft pillow beneath his head and a full-length mirror over his body. 

Most of the time, when he touched himself, he would think only of Crowley. Crowley on top of him, under him, in front of him, always receiving pleasure. Crowley throwing his head back and coming in a loud cry and aching roll of hips. Crowley was still there in his fantasy, but, this time, Crowley wasn’t the one being ravished. 

Aziraphale cupped his cock through his underwear and brought one hand up under the fabric cup of the bra to tease a nipple. 

“Goodness,” he moaned, feeling like he was discovering himself for the first time. He watched with rapt attention as his own eyes widened, his thighs flexed, and his breathing grew heavy. 

It wasn’t hard to imagine Crowley as the one slowly stroking Aziraphale’s hardness, and lazily sucking on the side of his neck while listening with close attention to Aziraphale’s noises. 

Aziraphale wanted to be loud for him. 

His head dropped back a bit more, allowing him to bear his neck. The hand circling his areola made its way to the white expanse of stomach, following his happy trail down to the bottom of his roundness. He settled it there, thumb lightly tracing over the stretch marks while he finally dipped his other hand into the fabric containing his effort. 

Crowley was now behind him, lovingly cupping his belly with one hand and stroking him off with the other. Aziraphale wriggled the panties down under his erection to give his hand some space to work. He could imagine Crowley singing him praises— the same compliments and prayers always whispered against his skin, but this time Aziraphale accepted them. 

The angel watched himself writhe a bit, legs restless and back arching as he made himself feel good. “Yes,” he sighed suddenly loving the way his voice reverberated throughout his chest. “Yes, yes, yes, Crowley, goodness, touch me more,” he begged, feeling no shame in the heated air around him. 

Aziraphale gasped and hiccuped, grinding back mindlessly into the demon who wasn’t there. 

“This feels so good, darling. Please love me more,” he babbled, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. His pupils were blown wide, the blue of his irises barely a ring around them. His hand worked tirelessly at his cock and his hips moved a bit more hurriedly. 

Aziraphale watched the slender curve of his calf as it flexed, and let out a whine. He was going to come, hard, and could feel his limit approaching. He watched the color of his chest change from a muted pink to a brilliant red, hot enough to match the head of his erection, and whimpered as he took another breath. Then, he hit his peak. 

Aziraphale shook apart in his own hands, holding himself and moaning with utter abandonment as he painted white across his stomach. It felt too good to let up immediately, and Aziraphale watched the through the mirror his open mouth as he quickly worked himself into a second climax. 

There wasn’t much ejaculate either time, but Aziraphale felt absolutely wrung out. He gave his poor cock a few more tugs, then released his hold on himself and fell fully back against the bed with a thump. 

“Well now,” the angel muttered, watching the rise and fall of his own chest in front of him. That was... different. Looking at his own spent self for a moment, he decided he couldn’t wait to show Crowley his new adornments.


End file.
